


Your Song

by HistoryNerd1066



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryNerd1066/pseuds/HistoryNerd1066
Summary: Aramis realises perhaps Athos isn't the best fit for him after all, and, as heart breaking as it is, decides to call it off. Athos seems to take it in his usual stoic way. That is, until he doesn't.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really actually fully know what this is, I just sort of got the idea and decided to write it for fun... Please enjoy, and if you do, feel free to leave a comment!

“Oh, don’t you think it’s romantic?” One of the girls chattered as she walked into the classroom, clutching her notebook close as she spoke dreamily to her friend beside her. Said friend seemed to agree with whatever was being said, as she shared the same wistful expression in her eyes. “We wouldn’t get that sort of thing now.” The girl sighed, taking her seat and gathering stationary from her bag.

“You have to have guts to do that sort of thing.”

“Or just really love someone!”

“What are you gossiping about?” Aramis asked, succumbing to his curiousness, hearing them chatter non-stop about this oh-so-romantic gesture. Since his own luck with love had well and truly fallen through, he didn’t care to hear of such tales right now, but these girls could talk of nothing else.

“You haven’t heard?” The first girl, Jessica, asked.

Aramis only raised an eyebrow sarcastically, wondering why these girls believed he kept on top of such stories as they did. Occasionally he would pick up things from people in class, but if not then he hardly went out of his way to find out.

“It’s nothing to do with anyone _here,_ ” Jessica’s friend, Bethany, elaborated. “There’s someone at the park. A singer. Everyone thought he was just a busker at first, but no.”

“He’s trying to win back his partner,” Aramis simply rolled his eyes. How cliché, how _corny._ “Apparently, he did something wrong, but he wants to try and get it right. You know, as they all do,” Jessica spoke, as if she had a great deal of experience in such areas. “But he seems really genuine, and he admits he got it all wrong.”

“So, he caused the breakup, and now he wants to start over?” Aramis summarised, puzzled. “And you think it’s _romantic?”_

Now it was the girls’ turn to look confused, wondering how their tutor was questioning their stance.

“You don’t know what he did, do you? Perhaps he doesn’t deserve a second chance, or even a third, fourth chance, since he may have already been granted such.” Aramis frowned. “This sort of stunt just embarrasses the other party.”

“But he must have put so much effort into organising it all!”

“He has a _piano_ out there!”

“Oh, playing anything nice?” Aramis jested, turning his back to the girls.

“He’s playing their favourite song, _actually,_ ”

“Piano Man, I think.” Aramis’ heart sank.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I am very mad at myself for only updating this now, and I'm sorry to all of you who wanted the next chapter up soon! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, if not then that's also cool and I am sorry to you guys who think so, but for those who enjoy it please review! Feel free to have a rant about my slow updates, and leave any constructive crit, or even just general chit chat I'm good with that too. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry again! Have a nice read and a nice day/night! :)

Aramis knew there was something as soon as he met Athos, there was some _spark._ Still, Porthos always told Aramis he fell in love with someone new every day. Perhaps he was right, maybe he should leave well alone. Athos was Porthos’ friend, after all. If anything happened, there would be consequences for Porthos, too. Poor Porthos, he already dealt with a lot of Aramis’ breakups anyway. Never complained. Well, _mostly._ Occasionally he would question his friend’s mental abilities, although Aramis knew it was in jest. Well, _mostly._ Anyway, it would do no good mixing with Porthos’ friends like that. Not at all.

When he woke, his body still intertwined with Athos’, he shook his head. Porthos had never directly warned him off, and Athos was free to choose a partner. Aramis had no real qualms; they were all adults. He liked Athos, _really_ liked him. The man was quiet, contemplating, and, to anyone who didn’t know him, cold. Aramis did know him, though. Quite intimately, in fact. He blushed, despite the fact that nobody, not even Porthos in some circumstances, could read his mind.

Athos was something Aramis had never encountered before, and it had given him great pleasure to grow closer to the man. They were similar in so many ways, it had frightened Aramis a little at first. Porthos was right, Aramis had fallen in love with someone new every day, but now he fell in love with _Athos_ more and more every day. It was like some sort of sickness, an illness Aramis welcomed wholeheartedly, knowing still what Porthos would say. _What Porthos didn’t know_ , he smirked. Eventually he would find out, probably. Aramis was even _hopeful_ he would. He felt quite serious about this strange affair. Yes, he had been with many before Athos, and he had felt a passion in him for each and every one of them. Yet, nothing quite as strong as he felt in this moment.

The chase had not been as easy as for his previous conquests. Frowning, he shook his head. _Conquest_ didn’t quite sit right with him for Athos. He never really felt right using it for his past relationships, although that is what many were. Athos was different, but he was definitely something of a victory.

Porthos had introduced them in the pub one night, celebrating his birthday. Athos had barely paid him much attention, and Aramis had been chatting to a pleasant waitress. When the party died down as the night drew to a close, the waitress had almost finished her shift and seemed quite eager to enjoy her evening in company. Porthos, however, had other ideas. He had pulled Aramis aside and asked him for help in escorting his friend home, a friend Aramis had forgotten existed. That was probably how Athos had intended the evening to go, to fade into the background to enjoy his own vice. Aramis stared longingly at his waitress but knew already he would not be taking her away tonight.

It was strange really, how things escalated rather quickly from that evening. When hoisting the drunk man in to bed, Aramis had not once thought he would want to find himself joining him. Yet, here he was, beaming like an idiot. _Oh, if Porthos knew_. He had better enjoy himself now, because as soon as Porthos did find out he would be dead. No matter how much he tried to explain that Athos was _different._

How does one go from believing someone a pompous prat to becoming besotted with them in a matter of weeks? If it was weeks. Could have been days, things all rather blur for Aramis in that regard. All he knows is one day, Athos was completely rude and snobbish, the next, he was charming and intellectual.

* * *

 

Athos lies with his eyes closed, wondering if Aramis knows he’s only pretending to sleep. He knows the other man is awake, can practically hear his thoughts whirring in his mind. Not that he can blame him, he is just as perplexed at the situation. Perplexed, but not disappointed, he might add. A strange feeling of bliss streams through him, something he never thought he would feel again. He is happy. In this moment, he feels peaceful, warm. He wants to tell himself he’s pretending to sleep to understand what is happening, to try and convince himself it was all a dream because this is not like him at _all._ The truth is, he could stay this peaceful forever. Eventually, he will open his eyes and be grateful to have Aramis’ staring comfortingly right back. For now, though, he is comfortable where he is.

He can feel Aramis smiling beside him. Athos controls himself, trying not to give his act away so soon. He wants to smile, though. It seems even imagining Aramis’ smile can evoke a reaction, and Athos knows this from experience. The young man had managed to find a solid space in Athos’ thoughts and would not be leaving any time soon. At first, this had been more a nuisance than anything, especially since Aramis loved so many so easily. Athos found, in time, that Aramis had given him his heart and him only. Porthos had mentioned that Aramis fell in love every day, but Athos knew now that it was never a fleeting thing with Aramis as he had originally thought. Aramis would love with all his heart, and to have that in your possession was a great gift. Perhaps Athos was an unworthy recipient. Probably.

The first night they met was not one Athos could recall with great ease, but their encounters afterwards he does not forget. Porthos brought them together more frequently, maybe he saw something between them before they had even realised themselves. Athos wondered how long Aramis had realised there was something there. He barely remembers when he realised. He tells Aramis that he had only been sick of his poor attempts to court him and had simply decided to put the man out of his misery by agreeing to an evening together. It was before that, though. It was difficult, trying to dissuade the young man, but he was hesitant. Things never went right for him. He was no good, no good for anyone. Aramis was so cheerful, so kind, Athos thought it cruel to be with him. He would only bring him down. However, he found himself being broken down by the strange man. Every time they met, some new detail would be revealed about Aramis that made Athos open up just a crack, a slither, which clearly gave Aramis some optimism. Porthos did not help. Athos wondered if he was ever trying to, or if he wanted to push them together. All he would tell Aramis was that Athos had never opened up to him like that, apparently accidentally giving him some encouragement to get Athos.

When Athos finally gave in, to Aramis and his own desires, he actually felt relief. Relief and a sense of joy. Anxiety, yes, but mostly just relief. Aramis was so comfortable, Athos _was_ happy. Opening his eyes, his lips quirked at the view.


End file.
